


Ancestry

by Pythonmelon



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pythonmelon/pseuds/Pythonmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that there is something special about those that survive the jagerdraught, something in the blood and genes that make their family more resilient. Because of this, recruitment in their own family is greatly encouraged. But sometimes survival is only a fluke- learned only through trial and error, ultimately pointless death and sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancestry

Ognain clutched the body close to his chest, eyes squeezed firmly shut. He was going to cry. It was alright to, he had every right to. The Heterodyne looked down on him, sympathy in the early wrinkles around his eyes. “I’m sorry. How many attempts is this now?”  
The jager barely worked his eyes open. For a split second, he saw more slack faces than just the one cradled in his hands. His brother, his first born, his third, one grandchild, four nephews, six more great grandchildren he could barely order, and now this- one of the last three remaining in his family line. Not for lack of care, but steadily growing panic. “Fifteen.”  
“I know it’s in the blood of many families already exposed to jaegerdraught to survive the oath. I appreciate your loyalty. But I think this is about enough.” He patted his servant’s shoulder firmly. “It’s hurting your resolve as a soldier.”  
“But it could vork.” Oggie shook his head stubbornly, mumbling, holding his family closer. It wasn’t pretty, twisted and broken and eternally in pain.  
“I don’t think so. We’ve seen this too many times. Thrice in my career as head of this house.” His master shook his head solemnly. “Your dedication is impeccable. But it may be best to take the Foglio name off of the recruitment list.”


End file.
